


The call

by Negumi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Black Star calls Soul at 4AM, I don't know how to write in English, M/M, almost everything are dialogues, mentions of SoMa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Negumi
Summary: "Soul!""...the heck? Bro, it's 4am""I kissed Kid"





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I try to write in English, any advice is welcome

"Soul!"

"...the heck? Bro, it's 4am."

"I kissed Kid!"

"What?"

"I-fucking-kissed-Death-The-Kid."

"Oh... Nice, I guess."

"BRO! It's not nice."

"But you always talk about kiss him and that shit."

"Yeah, if he was agree and totally fine with it, not sleppy at 2am."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tell me what to do, shark asshole!"

"Well, fuck that one is new... Why do you think that I can tell you what to do?"

"Maybe 'cause your first kiss with Maka was when you both was half sleep... And nobody else knows that I like Kid."

"Ugh... Ok, tell me what the hell happened, let's finish this quick"

"I was at Kid's room after finish Stein's proyect, and he was asleep, and I tried to sleep on the floor, but this stupid alarm clock sounded out of nowhere and... Hey, are you still listening to me?"

"Yeah... do not expect me to speak a lot at this time of the morning."

"Uhm... what was i saying? Ah, yeah, the fucking clock sounded, I broke it cause I panicked and Kid did this thing -you know, like _yawn_ and cute as fuck- that drives me crazy so i did what seems logical to me."

"You mean _kiss_ him."

"Yep."

"So, you just kissed Kid because you were worried of wake him up."

"Basically."

"But you aren't worried of wake him up _screaming_ in his room at 4am... Wait, Kid is awake right now?"

"'I'm in the bathroom of the complete opposite side of his house, and he just said _'kay_ and went back to sleep. I'm not even sure if he noticed it."

"Bro, all you can do is go to  sleep and hope that he has been asleep enough not to remember what happened"

"What?! And what if he actually remember the kiss?"

"If he don´t like it then tell him that you're a sleppwalker and you were dreaming, i don't know, pretty girls?"

"And... if he _actually_ likes it?"

"Then just kiss him again or something"

"What if he is not sure if he liked it or not?"

"Black Star, it's fucking 4... wait, almost 5am, fuck you"

"How do you dare...?! Soul? Soul?! Whatever happens, I'm going to blame you for the rest of my life, you big...! SOUUUUUUUL!"

**_Finished call_ **


End file.
